1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to prefabricated concrete building panels and, more particularly, to improvements in post tensioned concrete slabs in which there is a better distribution and an increase in compression forces in slabs which are relatively small and thin in section, but which have high strength.
2. Background Description
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,175 issued to Rodney I. Smith discloses a post tensioned concrete slab in which one or more continuous reinforcement cables are positioned in a mold, around and near its outer periphery. These cables are lubricated and sheathed to prevent adherence to the concrete. The concrete is poured and cured, and each cable is post tensioned and anchored. The tensile force of each cable is therefore exerted toward the center of the slab as well as from side to opposite side. This results in a slab that can be relatively small and lightweight but has high strength, resistance to cracking and deterioration, and is relatively impermeable to liquids and gases.
While the prior design was, and continues to be, an excellent building product, the distribution of compressive forces tends to be strongly biased along one of the major axes of the panel. This is due to the rigid mold and straight line cable requirement of pretensioning and the single post tensioned perimeter loop design which exits strands at a single corner which attempts to provide uniform compression force in both principle axes of a small rectangular slab. This, in turn, meant that the product just met the criteria for post tensioning under the American Concrete Institute (ACI) guidelines. As a result, an improved design for the post tensioned building panel is highly desirable.